


Soft Lighting And Scarves Make Man Remember He Is Gay: More At 11

by NightmareVirgil



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, I Tried, M/M, an attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareVirgil/pseuds/NightmareVirgil
Summary: Jesse is afraid of the dark. Gabe takes him to a Christmas walk-through light display.//THIS IS A MODERN/NON-MILITARY AU//Word Count: 1,003





	Soft Lighting And Scarves Make Man Remember He Is Gay: More At 11

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OblivionScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/gifts).



Jesse McCree was afraid of the dark. Gabriel Reyes found him light. So it was fitting that for a Christmas date, Gabriel had found a nearby outdoor light display. It was one of the best decisions he had ever made. Seeing Jesse completely surrounded by lights, casting a soft light onto his dark skin, made Gabe feel something warm his heart. Jesse turned back and grinned at Gabe, who had fallen significantly behind, and signaled for him to catch up. As he caught up to his boyfriend, he saw what made Jesse so excited. Someone had set up a vendor’s booth and was selling handmade scarves. Gabe didn’t even have to look at Jesse to know he was on the receiving end of a puppy-eyed stare. He sighed softly and picked out a scarf with a design similar to the younger man’s stupid serape. Returning to Jesse’s side, he wrapped the scarf around his boyfriend’s neck. Jesse immediately sprinted off to the next thing he found interesting, flashing a smile at Gabe. Meanwhile, Gabe spotted another vendor across the road, this time selling sugarplums, and he bought a few, knowing Jesse would enjoy them. He then continued along the path to his boyfriend. Jesse had found a display of singing Christmas trees, and was happily watching and singing along. Gabriel comes up next to him and wordlessly slips his hand into Jesse’s, laughing slightly at Jesse’s reaction to his frozen, probably frostnipped, hands.

“Gabe! You’re practically freezing!” 

Gabe was in fact freezing. He was an LA boy who wasn’t made for cold weather. But he decided to go along with it and see what Jesse would do.

“So what are you gonna do about it then?” Gabe grinned slightly. Jesse immediately unwrapped his scarf, opting to wrap it around him and Gabe. They stood there silently for a few minutes, thinking. Gabe turned to Jesse and couldn’t help but notice the lights casting a soft, glowing halo around his head. Jesse noticed he was staring and turned to him.

“Gabe?”

“Hmm?”

“Does the Naughty-Nice list really exist?” Jesse’s voice seemed smaller than it was, less like the man he was and more like an innocent child. Gabe had to take a moment to remember that Jesse had never had Christmas growing up. 

“Yeah, it does.” Gabe smirked slightly down at Jesse, whose eyes had become wider.

“Am I on the naughty list?” Man, for a man who was 6’2”, Jesse sounded small. “I mean, I haven’t done the best of stuff at all-”. Jesse was cut off by Gabe pressing his lips to Jesse’s. 

“A few people I know wouldn’t put you on the nice list. In fact, quote a few people would put you on the naughty list. But hey, everyone’s opinion varies. To me, you’re at the very top of the nice list.” Upon hearing those words, Jesse pressed into Gabriel’s side. 

"But here's the thing: your opinions aren't the same as everyone else's! What if I'm actually really bad?" Even Jesse's voice sounded slightly afraid. "'Cause like, life hasn't been the nicest to me, so I've had,to do some things-" As Jesse was talking, Gabe managed to slip a sugarplum into his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Jesse's eyes widened in surprise, then closed in happiness as the sugar-sweet tase of the sugarplum spread through his mouth. 

"Gabe?"

"Hmm?"

"What the hell was that?"

"A sugarplum. Now stop talking and enjoy the quiet. It's all the quiet we'll have for a while”. And that was true. The light display was a reason to get away from their hectic life. Soon they would have to return to the mess they call home. Gabe cringed and hoped that Genji hadn't set the house on fire while they were gone.

“I love you, Gabe.” Jesse’s voice was sleepy, as if the man would fall asleep then and there. He probably would, Gabriel realized. He unwrapped the scarf from his neck and replaced it onto Jesse, picking him up and starting down the exit path. 

“I love you too, Jesse.”

As they neared the end of the pathway, Jesse had kept getting more and more tired. This resulted in Jesse being asleep while they exited the display. Gabe gently set Jesse down in his seat in Gabe's truck, apologize ftp him for it not being comfortable, and began the drive home. Their ride home was quiet, as Jesse slept through the whole thing. When they arrived home, Gabe pulled Jesse from the truck and carried him into the house. The younger man only woke up when Gabe put him down on their bed. Jesse sits up and looks around the room. He noticed he was A) at home, B) Shoeless, and C) Alone .

"Hmm? Oh, we're home..." Jesse looked around the room and, upon not seeing Gabe, got up and padded down the hall into the kitchen. As he approached the table, his nose picked up the scent of chili. Gabe turned away from the stove and grinned at Jesse.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Mhmm. Still tired."

Gabe smiled. "Well, eat something and then we can go to bed. Okay?" As he said this, he slipped a steaming bowl of chili under Jesse's nose. The younger man promptly began eating. Gabe pulled himself into the chair across from Jesse and also began to eat. When they returned to their room, Gabe puts on one of Jesse's favorite movies. Jesse was asleep at the halfway mark. Gabe, on the other hand, remained fully awake for the duration of the movie, thinking about how amazing his boyfriend was and how lucky he was. Shortly, he heard Jesse roll over and grumble. Gabe quickly realized he hadn't left Jesse's light on. Without disturbing the younger man at his side, he slips out of bed, turns on Jesse's light, gets back in, and kisses Jesse's forehead. 

Jesse McCree was afraid of the dark. Gabriel Reyes found him light. And occasionally, he found that he was the light.


End file.
